A Nice Meeting
by Sarah-Angel1
Summary: Rory goes to Washington after kissing Jess at Sookie's wedding. She gets bored and goes online.. That's when she meets someone interesting... Rory will do some things she never did. Will she find love?
1. Prologue I miss you, but

**Author's note: Okay, in the first chapter, there is no mention of being online (CoffeeAddicted & BadBoyNYer). This is the prologue. Also, please, I'd like to have some reviews. It's always interesting to read what you think. Thanks!  **

*****CHANGES!!!*** I changed all the story from first person to 3rd person.. Also, in chapter 3, I totally know that Paris is a little OOC, but it's needed, believe me.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, as much as I hate to admit it, I do not own Gilmore Girls nor its characters and plot spoilers. I only own the story that came up dancing into my mind :P Oh well.. **

**A nice meeting: When CoffeeAddicted meets BadBoyNYer…**

**Prologue – I miss you, but...**

When Rory woke up in the middle of the night, the first thing that came to her mind was Jess. She didn't fully understand why though, she was still with Dean after all. The thing is, she had kissed Jess at Sookie's wedding. Why? She hadn't figured it out yet. That's why she had finally decided to go to Washington with Paris. So there she was, sharing a dorm room in an hotel with this not-so-human girl. 

Rory had avoided Jess and Dean as much as needed before leaving, but she had also avoided her mother. She didn't want to tell her yet. God, Lorelai would freak out if she knew Rory had kissed Jess! Rory knew that her mother hated him. It hurt her because deep down inside of her, a part of her heart knew that she was falling for Jess. She wasn't ready to face it yet.

_Will I ever be?_

Rory sighed. It was too much for her head to handle in the middle of the night. Plus, she had a weird feeling inside of her. There was a  little voice trying to convince her to call Jess. She reached for her cell phone and began to dial his number. 

_What am I doing?! _

She quickly turned off the phone and sighed again. She had almost did it. For the third time in her three nights in Washington, she had almost called Jess. 

"No way, Gilmore, this is unacceptable! You have to come with me to Washington, that was part of the deal. We won, so you're coming!", I heard Paris practically yelling.

Rory turned back and glanced at Paris who was still laying down on her bed. 

"Paris?", Rory asked.

No answer. She was sleeptalking again! But this hadn't turn Rory away from her previously thoughts. Jess was still flying in her mind. She could see his smile; she could almost feel his soft lips on hers. Then, she realized something.

_He kissed me back!_

Her curiosity take over her fear and she took back her cell phone. She dialed Jess' number and waited for someone to pick up the receiver. Rory really hoped it would be Jess. What would she say if it was Luke anyway? 

After three rings, she heard a sleepy voice taking the call. She smiled, not really knowing how to begin.

"Hello?", Jess asked, obviously curious to know who was calling in the middle of the night.

"Jess...", Rory whispered.

Jess smiled. He couldn't help it. 

"Rory, why hello!", he said, still smiling.

Rory took a deep breath; she was about to lose her courage. Now or never: it was an ultimatum.

"Jess, why did you moved back to Stars Hollow?", she asked.

She was afraid of the answer. It couldn't be because of her, it just couldn't... He hated Stars Hollow! 

"Just because", he smirked. He couldn't tell her. She was with Bag Boy after all..

"You already told me this! But why?", Rory asked, a little annoyed.

"Well, you already asked me this too!" Jess imitated. "Same question, same answer", he added.

Rory sighed desperately. 

"Never mind", she said. She was about to hang up but she added: "I miss you" and hung up before Jess could say something. 

She couldn't believe what she had just said. She went back to bed trying to get some sleep. She would have some important things to do tomorrow... 

Jess was still surprised by Rory's revelation. 

She misses me? 

He slowly got back to sleep too, dreaming of Rory. If only she knew... He missed her to..

*******

**Sorry it's so short! Usually, prologues are shorter than chapters.. anyways... Thanks! **

**Sarah**


	2. Chapter 1 The First Chat

**Author's note: Okay, here is the chapter 1. Thanks for the reviews :P I know there was only a little to review, the prologue was rather short. I hope you'll continue to review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Gilmore Girls and The Clash.**

A Nice Meeting – Chapter 1 – The First Chat 

"Wake up, Gilmore. We have to be downstairs in twenty minutes!", Paris practically yelled at Rory the next morning. "Why aren't you awake? You knew we had this important meeting this morning! I can't believe we'll be late because of you!", she added, angry.

Rory sighed, deliberately ignoring Paris. She wouldn't let her open her mouth anyway... 

"And Jamie will be there too! What will I do? What will I say? Oh, I almost sound like Louise and Madeline, wondering what they will wear for a date. But this isn't a date! This is a meeting. We'll listen, take notes, and listen again. We'll ask questions and listen again!", Paris continued.

She stopped and sighed.

"You aren't listening to me..." she accused.

True, Rory hadn't listened to a word and didn't know what she was talking about. Her thoughts were back home, in Stars Hollow. Jess. Jess was back and she still didn't know why. It tortured her to have two guys fighting in her mind. But it was only in her mind, they weren't really fighting, right? 

_What are you trying to prove?_

Rory wasn't sure. She really had no idea of what she wanted to know. Maybe she should just forget everything and continue her life the way it was...

"I'm sorry about that, Paris. I was thinking about...", Rory began.

"Jess, I know", Paris cut her off.

Rory looked at her, surprised. 

"What did you say?", she asked, still shocked.

"You exactly know what I said, don't play this game with me, Gilmore", Paris replied somewhat annoyed.

Rory wasn't sure what to say so she just stood up and walked to the bathroom to get dressed. She didn't have the time to take a shower so she would have to take it after the meeting.

If Paris let her do so... she would certainly have something prepared for her tonight.

Rory brushed her hair and ate a pop tart. 

"I need a coffee and after, I'll be ready to go", she announced.

Paris gave her a cup of coffee and Rory looked at it, amazed.

"I thought you would need it", she simply said.

*****Later that night*****

Rory was bored and didn't know what to do. Then again, she couldn't sleep. And it was because of Jess. She couldn't stop thinking of him, of his dark hair, of his eyes, of his lips... his soft lips..

_Stop! I don't want to think about him, I can't... I have Dean!_

Dean. In three days, she hadn't written him a letter. And in three days, she had written a thousand of unfinished letters to Jess.. What was wrong with her? Love, love, love, it was the only word in her mind. But, why?!

_I have to find something to get him off of my mind.. _

Rory turned on her laptop and stared at the screen. She did some research, trying to find something interesting. She found the lyrics of a Clash song.

**The Guns Of Brixton Lyrics**

**The Clash**

**Clash On Broadway **

**(Paul Simonon)**

When they kick at your front door

How you gonna come?

With your hands on your head

Or on the trigger of your gun

When the law break in

How you gonna go?

Shot down on the pavement

Or waiting on death row

You can crush us

You can bruise us

But you'll have to answer to

Oh, the guns of Brixton

The money feels good

And your life you like it well

But surely your time will come

As in heaven, as in hell

You see, he feels like Ivan

Born under the Brixton sun

His game is called survivin'

At the end of the harder they come

You know it means no mercy

They caught him with a gun

No need for the Black Maria

Goodbye to the Brixton sun

You can crush us

You can bruise us

Yes, even shoot us

But oh-the guns of Brixton

When they kick at your front door

How you gonna come?

With your hands on your head

Or on the trigger of your gun

You can crush us

You can bruise us

Yes, even shoot us

But oh-the guns of Brixton

Shot down on the pavement

Waiting in death row

His game is called survivin'

As in heaven as in hell

You can crush us

You can bruise us

But you'll have to answer to

Oh, the guns of Brixton

It reminded her of Jess. She remembered the night of their car accident, he had written these lyrics instead of the Shakespeare thing Rory had asked him. She smiled. Jess would always be a rebel. But he had a cause, she knew it. Deep down inside of him, he was a good guy. 

_It seems that I'm the only one who noticed that fact..._

Rory looked back at the Clash website she was surfing on. It gave her an idea. Since she felt so lonely, why not talk to some Clash fans? She glanced at her watch: 11p.m. It wasn't too late considering the fact that she was on the phone later than that last night.

She got her AIM online and searched for a Clash chat room. There weren't many people talking and she quickly got bored. She was about to cut off her connection when she noticed that she had a private message. 

BadBoyNYer: Hey.

CoffeeAddicted: Hey to you too.

BadBoyNYer: So you are a coffee addicted huh?

CoffeeAddicted: Looks like it. How are you?

BadBoyNYer: I'm good, good. You?

CoffeeAddicted: Tired. But I can't sleep.

BadBoyNYer: So you have insomnia huh? Do you know what cause your insomnia?

Rory sighed. She couldn't talk about her life with a perfect stranger! But it could help her, couldn't it? She smiled. It couldn't be that bad to talk with a stranger. It wasn't like She would see him. She didn't even know him.

CoffeeAddicted: Oh well, I keep thinking of this guy all night (and all day!) so I can't sleep.

BadBoyNYer: Your boyfriend?

Rory hesitated. No, she wasn't thinking of Dean.. She was thinking of Jess. And Jess wasn't her boyfriend. Rory decided that it didn't matter to tell him the truth or not. This guy didn't know who she was, nor did he know Jess or Dean. 

CoffeeAddicted: ... Nope.

BadBoyNYer: A potential boyfriend?

CoffeeAddicted: Hey you're curious! And it's private!

BadBoyNYer: Sorry, I didn't want to shock you. Please, forgive me.

CoffeeAddicted: You're forgiven. :) 

BadBoyNYer: So you like The Clash huh?

CoffeeAddicted: Looks like it! What's your favorite song?

BadBoyNYer: The Guns of Brixton.

_That is so weird!_

CoffeeAddicted: I gotta go! Bye.

BadBoyNYer: Hey wait! What's your name?

CoffeeAddicted: ... I don't know if I should tell you.. I don't know you..

BadBoyNYer: You can call me Dodger.

CoffeeAddicted: Oliver Twist...

**Thanks for reading! **

**Sarah**


	3. Chapter 2 Who are you?

**Author's note: Okay so here is the chap 2. A big thanks to everyone! The reviews help me write more. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Gilmore Girls except my plot idea..**

**Chapter 2 – Who are you?**

BadBoyNYer signed off before Rory could say something. She thought she was the one who was leaving! This Dodger was a weird one. And so mysterious. He made her think of Jess. But as far as she knew, Jess didn't have a computer. Anyway, this guy wasn't Jess. It was obvious.

Rory signed off and got prepared to bed. Jess.. She wanted to call him so badly! But no, she wouldn't do this. Not after her last phone call. She had told him that she missed him! How could she have done such a thing? What the hell was she thinking at this time? 

*Oh my God, oh my God! What will I do? What Jess thinks I am now? Will he tell Dean what I said? Please, no, no, no, Jess... 

Rory would have to face him. First the kiss, and now, that! 

*Congrats, Gilmore! That was a good one..

Rory went to bed and slowly closed her eyes. She couldn't think of what to do. She had to think things out. And that's exactly what she did...

***Dream***

I am running faster than I ever ran. I'm not sure if I am running away from something or someone. Oh, there's something out there... It's dark outside but I can see a lot of lights. Blue, red, green, yellow. What is it? I don't know.. I approach the lights, but I'm no longer running. Maybe it's a trap.. I have to be careful. 

"Rory!"

I completely stop. I know that voice. I recognize it. It's... Jess. He's not behind me, he's totally in front of me, near the lights. 

"Jess?"

"Rory, here. Come with me."

My heart is racing. Jess wants me to come with him! I'm so excited! I walk to him and read what is written beside him. 

'Welcome to the Willy Wonka Factory.'

"Wow!!! Mom would love to be here!"

"I bet", Jess says with a small smile.

Then, he leans in and kisses me.

***End of dream***

When Rory woke up in the morning, she had a weird feeling. she had often dreamt of The Willy Wonka chocolate factory but never with Jess in it! 

*What does this dream mean?

She didn't fully understand. Anyway, this morning, she was up long before Paris. She hadn't had a full night of sleep but she was curiously in top shape. But Rory wouldn't be as top shape as she could if she hadn't taken her morning coffee. Or coffees should she say. After the coffees, she called my Mom. Then, she went to Paris' bed and slowly woke her up.

"'Morning, Sleeping Beauty!", Rory said cheerfully.

"What do you want? Why are you so happy? Did you invite some guys over here to do some disgusting parties? What? Stop smiling like an idiot, Gilmore!", Paris told me.

"Whoa! You know too well I would never invite a guy over here!", Rory replied and laughed. "I had coffee before waking you up, that's why I'm a happy girl", she added, smiling. "You better hurry.. Did you forget about your date? It's tonight!"

"Oh my God, Oh my Lord! Do I really have a date? You know when a girl and a boy go out...", Paris asked.

"I know what is a date, Paris. And yes, you really have a date, so hurry. We have to choose your clothes for tonight before going to this new meeting", Rory said.

She would never admit it, but Rory knew Paris appreciated her. And Rory appreciated her too. 

"Okay, here we go", Rory said as she searched in her clothes.

"Wait a minute, Gilmore. I didn't bring date's clothes", she said.

Rory stopped and looked at her, confused.

"Date's clothes?", she asked.

"You know, the clothes you wear on a date, the ones you wear when you go out with a boy, something that doesn't look like a school uniform", she tried to explain.

"Oh! Okay then, we'll check in my clothes if we can find something", Rory said and smiled at Paris to reassure her. "Don't worry, everything will be okay", she added.

***Later that day***

It was dinner time when Rory's cell phone rang. She glanced at the caller ID: home sweet home. She smiled. It was her Mom.

"Evil child!", Lorelai exclaimed.

"What did I do?", Rory asked innocently.

"You didn't call your poor Mom today! I had to talk with Babette and turn around ten times to pass the time. I am mad at Georges! And it's because of you, oh child of mine", she said.

"Georges? The clock?", Rory asked with a smile.

"Yes the clock! What did you do? Why didn't you call?", Lorelai asked.

"But Mom! Oh poor you, we talked for about two hours this morning! Don't tell me you don't remember?", I said and faked to be mad at her.

"Oh... well.. You know what? I gotta go! Talk to you tomorrow!", she said and quickly hung up.

Rory couldn't help but laughed. Her mom was so funny! With her cell phone in her hands, Rory decided she would check her emails. She had two emails from her mom, one from Lane (Rory wondered how Lane had managed this one) and one from.. BadBoyNYer.

From: BadBoyNYer@aol.com

To: CoffeeAddicted@aol.com

Subject: Hey hey!

Date: **********

Hey Stranger! 

How are you? I was wondering if you would be online tonight. I have something to ask you. Also, you can tell me any name you want me to call you... I don't really need your real name. So, hope to talk to you later.

Dodger

****

Rory decided she would go up to her room and reply to him, so she headed there and turned on her laptop. 

From: CoffeeAddicted@aol.com

To: BadBoyNYer@aol.com

Subject: RE: Hey hey!

Date: **********

Well, hey Dodger!

I'm surprised to hear from you so soon! Not that I'm not happy, far from it :) So you like Oliver Twist? I love it. Yep, I'll be online later tonight. Guess I'll talk to you then! 

-xox- Madame Bovary (lol)

***Later that night***

Paris was out with Jamie and Rory was alone in their room so she decided it was time to go online. She turned on her laptop again and got her AIM online too. Rory smiled as she noticed that BadBoyNYer was online too.

BadBoyNYer: Hey so you're there!

CoffeeAddicted: Looks like it.

BadBoyNYer: How are you, Madame Bovary?

CoffeeAddcited: *giggles* I'm fine :) You?

BadBoyNYer: I'm doing fine too. What did you do today?

CoffeeAddicted: Well, I went to an important meeting with some politicians and I helped a friend with her first date. 

BadBoyNYer: Some politicians? Where are you from?

Rory hesitated. To tell him or not to tell him, that was the question.

CoffeeAddcited: Well, I'm in Washington but I'm from Connecticut.

Silence. BadBoyNYer didn't reply for a full minute. Maybe he was busy with something.. 

BadBoyNYer: Rory?

BadBoyNYer: Rory is that you?

*Oh my, oh my! Please, tell me it's not... 

CoffeeAddicted: Jess...

CoffeeAddicted: I gotta go! 

Rory was about to go offline when she got Jess' message. 

BadBoyNYer: Rory! Please, don't do that to me again..

She didn't know what to do, nor what to say. It was Jess!

BadBoyNYer: Rory, we need to talk.. Let me begin. 

BadBoyNYer: First of all, I'm glad you called me yesterday. I'm not sure why you did it though, but I'm glad. I want you to know that I'm as confused as you seem to be.. I mean, you kissed me and you told me not to say a word. Then, you called me and told me you missed me.. Wh

BadBoyNYer: Why did you do this, Rory? 

Why? Rory didn't even know herself! Oh wait. Yes, she knew. 

BadBoyNYer: Rory...

CoffeeAddicted: I...

CoffeeAddicted: I think I... love you.

Then, she turned off her AIM and stared at the screen of her laptop. She had told Jess what her heart had been trying to tell her for weeks.

*******

**Okay so let me know what you think if you want to :) Thanks! I'll try to update soon. The key word here is 'try' hehe **

**Sarah**


	4. Chapter 3 The Calls

A/N : I know that I haven't update in a while, but the only reason is that I moved. I didn't have any internet access so I couldn't update. But hey, I'm back! I hope you'll like the chapter 3. Chapter 4, coming soon. Chapter 3 – The calls 

A full week passed without a call or an e-mail from Jess. Rory wanted to know so badly what he was thinking at this very moment. Lost in her thought, alone again (Paris had a second date with Jamie), she decided to call Mom. She dialed the number at home but she only reached the answering machine.

(Lorelai's voice): "I am poor and lonely 'cause my evil child is in Washington. If you wanna talk to her, don't call here! Oh! And if your name is Emily Gilmore, you've got the wrong number!" BIPPPP!!!

Rory laughed out load. Lorelai was so funny! She decided to leave a message.

"Mom! You're gross! I hope Grandma won't hear this! Well, I'm sure she already heard this.. Anyway. So I assume you're not home so you're at Luke's! Don't drink all the coffee, it's infect here and I'll need exquisite coffee when I'll be back home! Oh well, call me on my cell when you get back. Love ya!"

Rory hung up. She wasn't sure of what to do so she took her copy of 'The Fountainhead' and began to re-read it. She was in the middle of the page 118 when she heard the ring of her cell phone. Rory reached for it in her pocket. She was pretty sure it was her Mom so she didn't take the time to look at the caller ID and pressed the 'talk' button.

"Mom? I was sure it was you", Rory said with a little laugh.

Silence. Hu-oh. It meant nothing good.

"Rory, you shouldn't have assumed it was Lorelai calling. You know, there's a reason why caller ID's exist", a sarcastic voice said.

"Jess!", Rory exclaimed.

She was so surprised! She really hadn't expect him to call her after what she had told him a week ago.

"I guess that's me. How are you?", he asked her.

Rory could almost see him smirked. He was acting normaly, as if nothing had ever happened. It was a game and she decided to play it along.

"I'm doing pretty fine. I was reading 'The Fountainhead'", she said, knowing exactly what he would say.

"Oh no, not again! You really should give Hemingway a chance. His books are mucu better than the Rand's ones", he replied.

Rory softly smiled. They had often had this conversation, but it was still interesting to debate which one of Ernest Hemingway or Ayn Rand was better than the other.

"Hemingway is painful. I already gave him a chance. I've read 'A Farewell to Arms'", Rory added.

"Then, you'll have to re-read it", Jess said.

"And you'll have to give 'The Fountainhead' a try".

She could say that Jess faked a sigh of despair. She smiled, very satisfied. She knew he would do it for her. 

"So, how's Washington?", Jess asked Rory.

"I'm surviving", she replied, laughing.

"What about the crazy one? Oh no, that's you", Jess added.

"Oh well, Paris is fine. She's very excited about being here", she told him, still laughing.

"Glad to know that. I have to go, I'm closing tonight".

"Okay, bye", Rory said and hung up.

After that night, Jess and Rory talked on the phone everynight. They still hadn't talked about their feelings. Rory wasn't sure of his; she wasn't even sure if she wanted to know. Curiously, at the end of each phone call, Jess always seemed to be about to say something, but he never added anything.

That night, Rory was deep down into her sleep, far away from the real world when her cell phone rang. She didn't want to answer, her cell was in her bag and it wasn't near her. The ringing was persistant, it was probably important. Rory sighed and reached for her bag, searching for her cell phone. She wasn't sleepy anymore.

"I swear, if it's a wrong number...", she muttered as she picked it up.

She looked at the caller ID: unknown number.

"Yes?", Rory asked, annoyed but somewhat curious.

"Rory".

"Jess? Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?", she asked.

"Well, you called me a lot of times in the middle of the night", Jess teased.

"Where are you?", she asked, remembering the caller ID.

Silence.

"Jess?"

"I'm on my way. Be ready", he finally answered.

"On your way to where? You know you can't come here and stay", Rory said, stupefied.

"That's why I won't stay. I'm going somewhere to do something and you're coming", Jess said.

"But...", she began.

"No buts. Please, Rory, trust me".

"I trust you, Jess, but I can't just leave here! What will I say, huh? 'I'm sorry, I have to go 'cuz my lovely but crazy boyfriend is taking me I don't know where and I don't know when I'll be back'? No-uh", she said.

Silence.

"What did you say?", Jess asked, breaking the silence.

"I said 'No-uh'. I...", Rory began, not realizing what she had said.

Jess cut her off.

"No, not that. You said... 'lovely but crazy boyfriend'", Jess smirked.

"Did I really...?"

"Yes."

"I didn't mean to... Well, you know what I meant, Jess", Rory said, blushing.

Jess was about to tease her but he only smiled. He smiled 'cuz she couldn't see it. Jess was surprised by Rory's revelation, but hadn't she told him she loved him some weeks ago? Yes, she had and that was precicely what it was all about. Jess wanted to be sure of Rory's feelings. She was still with Bag boy after all.

"So, I'm on my way. I'll be at your hotel tomorrow night. Be ready", Jess said. 

"But Jess..."

She didn't know what to do.

"Will I come back here?", she asked.

"Yes, eventually. You better tell Paris to cover you for that one. I mean, with the meetings and conventions... We're leaving for a week. You'll be back here for your last week", Jess said.

"Okay. You're crazy, you know that?", Rory said.

"Thank you", he said and hung up.

Rory went back to bed but remained awake. She couldn't sleep anyway. There was a lot of thoughts running into her mind. How would she explain this to Paris? How would Lorelai react? She would certainly be mad at Rory, but it was nothing to compare to what she would do to Jess. Maybe Rory should keep her mouth shut for this one? She knew her mom was like her best friend, but she would never forgive her what she was about to do with Jess.

_Then why are you doing it?_

The next morning, when Paris woke up, Rory gave her a small smile.

"How was your 'it's not a date' thing?", she asked her.

Paris was always with Jamie; it had changed her a lot. Well, not that much after all. Rory wanted to laugh at the thought but didn't. Paris would be angry.

"I'm not doing this", she replied as she shook her head.

"You're not doing what?", Rory asked, confused.

"You know what. What Madeline and Louise are doing all the time. Talk about boys and you know.. sex", Paris told me.

"I never said something about sex!", Rory said, amused.

"Yeah, well, I'm not doing this anyway. It's not like we were actually friends", she added quickly.

"Oh", Rory said, disappointed.

Paris took a deep breath.

"It was wonderful! He took me out for dinner and we watched a movie. A bad movie I should have said, but it doesn't matter 'cuz we mocked it and laughed at it. We had so much fun!", Paris exclaimed. "I sound like them, huh?", Paris asked when she saw the look on my face.

"No, no, it's not about you", Rory replied.

"Jess?", Paris said more like a declaration than a question. 

"I think you know me more than you think you do. Yes, it's about Jess and... I have a big favour to ask you", she said slowly, unsure of Paris' reaction.

"I won't sleep somewhere else! You can't bring him here! If it's what you were planning to do, then I can't help you", Paris said, jumping at a conclusion.

"Huh?! I'm still with Dean, remember? Floppy-haired, tall, Dean!"

"You never mention his name. It's always Jess, Jess and.. Jess! And I highly doubt you talk to Dean on the phone every night since we're here 'cause the name I usually hear is 'Jess' or 'Dodger' who's the same person. What's going on?", Paris asked.

Rory remained silent. What was going on with her? Dean was the perfect boyfriend.. Rory looked up at Paris.

"You've heard our conversations?", she asked.

Then she probably knew what was going on. Paris ignored Rory's question but asked her something else.

"Why are you still with Dean?"

"He's my first boyfriend!", Rory replied.

"First loves never last", Paris cited.

"What do you know about love? Jamie seems to be your first love", Rory told her, angry.

_I shouldn't be angry. She's just trying to understand..._

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean...", Rory apologized.

"No, it's okay, but you didn't fully answer my question. Why are you still with Dean?", Paris asked, once again.

"He built me a car!", Rory said.

She knew she didn't sound convincing. It was because of Jess. Her feelings for him were stronger everyday. It was new to her. 

"Not a good reason and you know that, Rory", Paris said softly.

"I'm... in love with..."

Rory couldn't say Dean. She loved Dean, but not in a boyfriend/girlfriend way.

"Jess", Paris finished for her. "Does he know? I mean, does Jess know you love him?"

"Yes."

"And does Dean...", Paris began.

"Nope. I told you I was still with him...", Rory cut her off.

"Aww.. Yeah. You shouldn't wait any longer to tell him, Rory. It's not fair."

"I know that! I just... don't want to hurt him", Rory said with a soft voice.

"He'll be hurt one way or another, Rory", Paris said, understanding Rory's situation. "Now, now, what was the big favour you wanted to ask me earlier?"

"Oh well, Jess is coming tonight, but he won't stay. He... wants to take me somewhere. I think he wants to talk about whatever is going on between us", Rory said.

"And where do I enter in this thing?", Paris asked, a little confused.

"Huh... well, Jess is taking me somewhere for... a couple of days. Please, let me finish", she added, before Paris could say something against Jess' plans. "You could say that I'm very sick, in fact, I'm so sick that I'm contagious... or that a Oompa Loompa kidnapped me to take me to the Wonka's chocolate factory! Oh no, don't say that, they'll call the police! Use your imagination, but don't say a word about Jess. Will you do that for me? Please?"

"Awwww, I prefer the sleeping thing! You know that you sound just like your mother for all I know, right?", Paris said.

"Thank you! So? Pretty please!", Rory begged.

"I'll check what I can do for you, but you do realize that you'll owe me, right Gilmore?"

"Thank you! Thank you so much! Well, I better get prepared then", Rory said, smiling.

"I'm ready."

"You're ready", Paris said. "Good luck and don't do something you could regret. Not that I actually really care about what you do.. You know what I mean. Call me, Gilmore. Let me know when you'll come back."

"Thanks again, Paris", Rory said and hugged her.

She froze. 

"Don't do this again!"

Rory laughed.

"I promised", Rory said.

"I'll go see if he's there. You, you better stay here while I'm downstairs", Paris told her. 

"Okay."

Paris left silently. A couple of minutes later, she came back. Alone. 

"He's not...", Rory began.

"Hurry up, he's waiting for you in the parking", Paris exclaimed. "I told him to take care of you..."

"Thank you for everything, Paris. I'll owe you big."

"Go, go. Don't make him wait", Paris added.

"Okay, bye!"

Rory walked downstairs and headed to the parking. There he was, standing next to his old car, with his mysterious dark hair.

**Thank you all! **

**I hope you'll keep on reading! :)**

**Sarah**


	5. Chapter 4 Road Trip

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'd like to give a special thank you to Francois 'cause he helped me with some details related to the geography and also, thanks to Sebastien 'cause he helped me with some internet websites to find an hotel in Washington D.C. You guys rock! Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. The only thing I own is my imagination. :P Oh and I don't own anything related to Charles Dickens (Oliver Twist) and the Lombardy Hotel really exists. A Nice Meeting – Chapter 4 – Road Trip 

"Jess", Rory said shyly.

"You packed almost all your things!", he exclaimed.

"I didn't know where we were going!", she argued. "And I still have no clue."

Jess smirked. A moment later, he had an unreadable expression.

"Daytona Beach," Jess said.

"What?", Rory asked, not sure she had heard right.

"Daytona Beach. That's where we're going."

"We're going to drive to Daytona Beach, Florida?"

"Yes."

"I thought we would only leave for a week!", she said, horrified.

"I changed my mind. You'll need your bathing suit", he said, hiding a smile.

"I didn't bring it. I wasn't supposed to go swimming in Washington, you know", Rory said somewhat sarcastic.

"Then, we'll have to buy one", Jess simply declared.

"How much money do you have?", she asked him. 

Rory didn't have much money left. She hoped that Jess had thought about bringing enough money…

"Enough", he replied vaguely.

Rory sighed. She would never get a precise answer from him. In a way, she didn't care; she loved Jess' mysterious side. 

"Jess, you do realize that if I'm not back at my hotel dorm room in two weeks, I'll be in big troubles, right? I don't want troubles", Rory declared.

Jess stared at Rory for a full minute. His dark eyes were amazing. She could lose herself in them. 

"Then, why did you accept? Why did you say 'yes'?", he wanted to know.

"'Cause I wanted to…"

"Great, so we're almost gone."

He took Rory's suitcase and put it in the car. Rory made my way to the passenger side. When she got in, she couldn't help but hold her breath. The inside of the car looked actually great!

"Wow! How did you manage this?", she asked, pretty surprised. 

Lorelai had described Rory an old car. Well, it was an old car but it didn't look like one.

"I had some free time; I worked on it", Jess said. Then, it hit him. "How could you notice the changes I made if you weren't supposed to know I had a car?", he asked Rory.

She smiled. The answer was so obvious. 

"Mom", she replied softly.

"Oh. Why did I bother to ask?", he said sarcastically.

Rory laughed.

"You're the one who should answer that", she said.

He smirked.

"My mistake."

Rory smiled again. Jess was being his old himself as if nothing had ever happened. What if he wasn't interested in her as a potential girlfriend for him? What if he wasn't interested in her at all?

*Stop it! Stop torturing yourself…

Now wasn't the time to think about that. She decided to enjoy every moment she would share with Jess. If it wasn't going to last, then she wanted it to be wonderful and unforgettable.

Jess, who had been silent while Rory was thinking, turned to her. He started the engine and gave her a sly smile.

"So, you trust me in a car?", he teased.

"Not sure…", Rory said with a smile. "You… a car… bad memories", she added.

"Your mom wouldn't approve you being in a car with me, you're aware of that?", Jess asked.

"Totally."

Jess was surprised, but not that surprised. It was like he had always knew that Rory was tired of being the Town Princess and wanted to fight against that title. Jess would be there to support her, help her, but he wouldn't push her. He wanted her well-being, her happiness, her love. Yes, he loved her, but he couldn't tell her, not yet.

_Why not?_

It was complicated. He had never told someone the three words: 'I love you'. He could feel it, but he didn't think he would ever be able to say those words. He wasn't good at these things and he wasn't ready yet.

"Where are we going to sleep?", Rory asked Jess who seemed lost in his thoughts.

He had only been driving since like five minutes, but Rory wanted to have some details about their so called 'road trip' to Daytona Beach.

"Here", he replied.

"Here? You mean, in the car?", Rory asked in disbelief.

He laughed.

"No! I mean, here in Washington. We'll find another hotel, have a good night sleeping and drive all day tomorrow", he said.

"Oh. Sounds good to me."

Rory still wasn't sure of what she was doing here. She could get into troubles, but she didn't really care about that. Of course, she didn't want troubles, but she wanted to feel free. Rory was doing something that nobody expected her to do. But she knew that this freedom wouldn't last. Eventually, she'd have to go back to her hotel dorm room and face whatever would happen.

Rory shook her head to get rid of all these thoughts. She needed something to distract her. She searched for her purse and took her copy of Oliver Twist. She smiled. It was the perfect time to read it. 

"Hey Dodger? 'Mind if I read while you're driving?", Rory asked him.

Jess looked surprised. Rory thought she could tell why… Their car accident… It all started when she told him to drive 'cause she wanted to read Shakespeare. But they weren't going to get into another car accident. No. 

"Go ahead", he finally replied.

"Thanks."

Rory opened her book to where she had last finished reading it a while ago: to the page 339.

" "Here there was another laugh, and another cry of silence. "Now then, where are the witnesses?" said the clerk. "Ah! that's right," added the Dodger. "Where are they? I should like to see 'em." "

She stopped and took a deep breath. Jess was smiling.

"You know, you have the right to breathe more often", he teased.

"Shut up and listen", Rory replied.

"As you wish, my lady", he said.

Rory turned her attention back to her book.

"This wish was immediately gratified, for a policeman stepped forward who had seen the prisoner attempt the pocket of an unknown gentleman in a crowd, and indeed take a handkerchief therefrom, which being a very old one, he deliberately put back again, after trying it on his own countenance. For this reason, he took the Dodger into custody as soon as he could get near him, and the said Dodger, being searched, had upon his person a silver snuff-box, with the owner's name engraved upon the lid. This gentleman had been discovered on reference to the Court Guide," Rory said but didn't finish the sentence as Jess spoke.

"and being then and there present, swore that the snuff-box was his, and that he had missed it on the previous day, the moment he had disengaged himself from the crowd before referred to. He had also remarked a young gentleman in the throng, particulary active in making his way about, and that young gentleman was the prisoner before him", Jess finished. 

Rory was amazed. He had finished the entire page. 

"That's approximately what's in the book", Jess said. 

He's being modest, Rory thought. That wasn't exactly like him.

"Approximately? Jess, those are the exact words as in the book", Rory exclaimed. "How did you remember this?", she asked, curious.

"Don't know, don't care. I just did." That was his answer. 

Rory stared outside by the window, thinking of how it could be possible. She didn't notice that Jess was hiding a smile. 

"You better look around and find an hotel or a motel soon if you don't wanna sleep in the car", Jess told me.

"Will do. Thanks for reminding me though. I seem to be the one who got the idea of a road trip", Rory said, teasing him.

"Oh but you did… you did, Rory", Jess muttered.

She didn't understand the meaning of his sentence, so she asked him about it. 

"Nothing", he quickly added. "There's an hotel there", he said and nodded at a building. 

"Hotel Lombardy… It looks like it'll cost a lot to spend a night there…", she said but Jess didn't listen to her. 

"Let's go see if they still have an available room", he said cheerfully.

_An? An like in One? One room?_

"Yeah, let's go..", Rory replied.

They headed to the hotel and it took her breath away. It looked like the northern part of Italy. Rory had seen some pictures in a book. Jess asked for a room and there was only one available. With only one bed. Was it what he had wanted all this time?  

"I'll sleep on the couch", Jess said in her ear.

Rory nodded shyly. The man gave them the card and they took the elevator. Once in their room, Rory laid down on the bed and immediately fell asleep.

Jess approached her slowly and softly touched my face. 

"I love you", he murmured.

He had said the words he had been waiting so long to say… but no one would hear them but him.

****

**Thanks for reading! I'm writing the next chapter so I should put it on this week-end. **

Sarah 


	6. Chapter 5 The beggining and the end

A/N: Hey all, here is another chapter! And here again, I want to thank Francois for his big help. You're the best! Like you probably already noticed, I changed all the text from first to third person. I hope it's okay with everyone.

**Chapter 5 – The beginning of something and the end of the other…**

The next morning, when Rory woke up, Jess was already in the shower. She decided to take this free time alone to read Dean's last  letter. She hadn't read it yet. Dean was still writing twice a week and Rory had only replied once. One letter. She had talked to Jess on the phone almost every night but there was only one written letter to her boyfriend. Boyfriend. Suddenly, this word wasn't the right one to describe Dean anymore. Rory didn't feel the butterflies in her stomach anymore. Their kisses were normal, not magic anymore. Not like the one she had shared with Jess at Sookie's wedding. How would she tell this to Dean? Would he understand? He had to… For his own sake.

So, Rory took Dean's letter and read it. It was filled with love, but also with jealousy and anxiety. 

_Dear Rory,_

_                 You can't imagine how much I miss you. As days go by, I mark an X on the calendar. I hope everything is fine for you. How is Washington? Have you met the President yet? How about Paris? Here in Stars Hollow, things are quiet. It seems like the whole town misses you. Even Jess asked about you. He didn't know you were gone. I thought you two were… friends? Then, why didn't you tell him you were leaving? Anyway, I don't care if you aren't his friend anymore. I don't like this guy. I have to admit you something… I don't want anyone else to tell you… Promise me you won't be mad. I… Actually, I've got in a fight with Jess. It's nothing though. Don't worry. He started it anyway. So, I hope you're having a great time and please, let me know how you're doing. You didn't write much.. but I guess it's because you don't have time. Don't forget that I love you, Rory._

_Love, Dean_

Rory put the letter down. It only made her more confused than she first was. She didn't want to hurt Dean, but like Paris had told her, she would hurt him even if she wasn't planning on doing so. That, was life. Suddenly, she remembered one sentence of Dean's letter. 

_Actually, I've got in a fight with Jess._

A fight? Jess hadn't mention it to Rory. She would have to question him as soon as possible. She wanted to know what it was about. 

When Rory heard the shower stop, she quickly put her letter back into her bag. Then, the bathroom door quietly opened. Rory guessed that Jess hadn't notice yet that she was awake.

Rory looked at him but quickly turned her eyes when she saw that Jess was only wearing his boxers. She cleared her throat and Jess gave her a surprised look. Rory was speechless. She had never seen a guy only wearing boxers. She could say that Jess' body was admirable. She blushed at the thought and Jess smirked.

"I'll be right back", he said and walked back to the bathroom with his black cargo pants in his hands.

A couple of minutes later, he opened the door again, but this time, he was fully clothed. His hair was messy and it was sexy. Rory's face was still a little red.

"You want some coffee?" Jess asked her.

She nodded.

"You're not very talkative this morning", he stated as he pushed on the coffeemaker.

"Well, I'm not used to see you half-naked", Rory admitted.

Jess' habitual smirk appeared once again.

"So, that's what it's about? I didn't know I had such an effect on you", he said sarcastically.

"Well, you do now", Rory said without thinking. Or with too much thinking 'cause it was supposed to stay a thought.

Jess raised an eyebrow. He sure wasn't expecting this reply.

"I'm starving", Rory said, trying to act normally.

"You wouldn't be a Gilmore if you wasn't starving", Jess said.

He handed Rory a cup of coffee.

"Thank you", she said and took a sip of the brown hot liquid. "It's not Luke's but… I guess I have no choice."

"Guess so", Jess agreed. "I'm gonna call the reception and get something to eat. What would you like?" he asked her. 

Rory thought for a second.

"Strawberry pancakes and French toast. Oh, and more coffee please."

About an hour later, they were ready to hit the road. They were outside when Rory exclaimed:

"It only cost 94$ instead of 150$!"

"Yep."

"How did you manage this?", Rory asked him, still not believing it.

"I have my own tricks," Jess said as he opened the car door.

"I know that," Rory replied as she remembered Jess' card tricks when they were supposed to study.

She knew he wasn't talking about this kind of tricks but she laughed anyway.

"What?" Jess asked.

Rory laughed again and Jess his a smile. She was even more beautiful whenever she was laughing. They both climbed in the car and Jess started the engine.

"You ready?" he asked.

Rory smiled and nodded. Jess drove on the Pennsylvania Avenue and made his way to the interstate 95. They would have to drive a couple of hours there. Rory finished reading 'Oliver Twist' to Jess, but after a moment, she couldn't stop moving.

"Rory, are you okay?" Jess asked.

"I need coffee."

"Can't that wait?", Jess asked, even if he knew the answer.

"No."

"We're almost at Richmond, Virginia. We'll find a coffee place when we'll get there", Jess said.

He couldn't let Rory be deprived of her elixir of life. 

"I'm worried. I need coffee to calm me down", Rory said.

"Coffee can't possibly calm you down. Coffee is supposed to wake you up", Jess argued.

"Nevertheless, coffee calms a Gilmore down."

"Not true."

"You want a proof?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to hear that", Jess smirked.

"Look at my mom when she begs for her coffee. Look at my mom when Luke has given her coffee… there's a big difference", Rory said.

"Good point", Jess admitted.

"Point taken", Rory said triumphantly. 

She had a big smile on her face. Then, she looked at him.

"You do realize that we argued for over ten minutes because of my elixir of life?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, what a Gilmore Girl can makes you do…", Jess muttered.

Jess couldn't resist Rory's charm. It was an innocent charm. Something she wasn't even aware she had.

Richmond was long ago passed and Rory had her coffee. Everything was alright. They were both happy. They stopped in a big city named Fayetteville. It was in North Carolina. Rory and Jess were both hungry so Jess took Rory o a great restaurant. They ate lasagna, and of course, Rory drank coffee again.

"How did you get the money?" Rory finally asked, once in the car again. "I mean, I'm sure you don't save that much working at Luke's."

"Why do you care?" Jess asked.

"I don't. I'm just curious. Can't I be curious?" Rory replied.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"No prob."

"So?"

"What?" Jess asked, annoyed.

"How did you get it?" Rory asked again.

"Somehow, somewhere", Jess replied.

"Somehow, somewhere? I couldn't ask for a better answer."

"That's for sure", Jess said sarcastically.

Jess remained silent after that comment. He had to keep his concentration on the road. Rory looked carefully at Jess while he was driving. He seemed so serious. She wanted to feel his lips on hers again, but this time, she wouldn't run away. Then, her thoughts went to Dean. She would have to break up soon. She couldn't deal with the fact that she was still Dean's girlfriend. 

Suddenly, her cell phone rang. Rory panicked, thinking it was Lorelai calling. 

"Stay calm", Jess advised her. "Don't worry."

"Easy for you to say", Rory said.

She pushed the 'talk' button. 

"Hello, Rory here", she said.

***"Rory, have you received my letters?", a voice asked.

"Dean!", Rory exclaimed, surprised.

Jess raised am eyebrow but kept his mouth shut. He wanted to yell at Dean to just get lost, but he couldn't. He was Rory's boyfriend after all.

"Dean, hi. Huh… yep, I've received them.. I just.. didn't have the time to write to you", Rory said.

Jess was somewhat surprised. She had never wrote Dean a letter? It wasn't like Rory. Or maybe it was…

***"I understand. So, how are you?", Dean asked.

Rory was uncomfortable. 

"I'm fine", she said.

***"I hope I'm not bothering you. I mean, maybe you were busy?" Dean said.

"Yeah. I mean, no, you're not bothering me, of course not. Yeah, I was… busy", Rory said.

Jess was hurt but his eyes remained unreadable. 

***"Okay", Dean said. "So, I guess I'll let you continue whatever you were doing."

"Thanks", Rory said, relieved.

_You have to tell him, Rory. Tell him. He has to know._

***"I love you, Rory."

"Yeah…", Rory said.

She was about to hang up but looked at Jess. It gave her the courage to add something.

"Dean? We need to talk."

***"Sure. What do you wanna talk about?", Dean asked seriously.

Jess sighed. He couldn't stand anymore the fact that he couldn't hear what Dean was saying. 

"Us", Rory simply said.

Silence.

"Dean?", Rory asked nervously.

***"I know. You love him, right?", Dean asked, hurt.

"What? Who?", Rory asked, even if she knew he was talking about Jess.

***"Jess. You love him?"

"It's not about Jess", Rory said, trying to forget that Jess was right beside her.

***"Oh please, Rory, don't do that. You know, I've tried hard to ignore this. Very hard. I can't stand it anymore. I love you, Rory, but it seems that you don't see us as an us anymore."

"Dean…"

***"No, it's okay, Rory. It's over between us."

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Dean… I'm sorry", Rory said, a little tear sliding on her cheek.

***"Well, you did. Now, go find him and be happy", Dean said, somewhat sarcastically and hung up.

Rory sighed.

"Can you stop the car please?", she asked Jess.

"Okay", he said and stopped in front of a coffee place.

"Jess, I have something to tell you", Rory said as she looked right into Jess' eyes.

So, I hope you liked it. I'll update as soon as possible. I have a lot of ideas but not half the time I wish I could use :( Anyway.

Thanks for reading!

Sarah


	7. Chapter 6 The Truth, finally

A/N: hey guys! Here is another chapter. I promise I didn't forget about Lorelai, she'll be there in a couple of chapters. And I didn't forget Paris either. Also, soon, Rory and Jess will be in Daytona Beach. In fact, in the next chapter, they will. Rory will have a surprise! Stay tuned. 

Chapter 6 – The truth, finally.

They were both sitting at a table in the coffee place; Rory was playing with her coffee cup. It was her second in fifteen minutes. She was trying her best to tell Jess what she had to tell him; she had to tell him the truth about her feelings for him. 

While this time, Jess had been silent. She was the one who wanted to talk, why would he speak first? He was being stubborn, but he couldn't help it. He studied carefully her amazing blue eyes, waiting for her to say something, wondering what she had in mind. Then, they both decided that this silence was uncomfortable.

"Rory."

"Jess."

They had said it at the same time.

"Go ahead", they said again at the same time. Rory laughed nervously.

"It's weird, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yup", was Jess' answer.

He was lost in his thoughts. Rory just had a fight in HIS car with her boyfriend. And she had mentioned Jess' name. Bag Boy was probably suspecting something again. He didn't seem to trust Rory.

"Jess…" Rory began.

"You had a fight with Bag Boy?" Jess asked suddenly.

Rory sighed.

"His name is Dean."

"Whatever", Jess said.

He didn't care. He would never forget Dean's name. He was to Rory and Jess wanted to be more than anything: her boyfriend. For that reason, Jess hated to say Dean's name. Bag Boy fitted anyway.

"It was more than just a fight…" Rory replied.

"Don't worry, you'll work things out, as always," Jess said sadly, but not too much. He didn't want Rory to know he was hurt.

"I don't think so."

"How come?"

"We… we broke up," Rory finally said.

Silence.

Jess wasn't sure if he had heard right. Rory and Dean were broken up. The fact slowly made his way to his mind. Jess hid a smile. He was happy, but Rory's break up didn't mean that she's jump immediately in his arms. In fact, Jess was totally aware that it would be a hard time for Rory. Dean had been her first boyfriend. He wouldn't be forgotten easily. Jess was determined to wait for Rory to move on. He didn't want to rush things 'cause he loved her. She wasn't like the girls he know back in New York. No, she was sweet and innocent.

"Are you okay? Jess asked Rory who was now too quiet to be her mother's daughter.

"Yeah," Rory whispered, taking a sip of her now cold coffee.

"If you say so," Jess said, not believing her.

He looked right into Rory's eyes. He could easily read her. That's when he noticed something different in her eyes. She didn't seem to be that hurt. She seemed confused. As for why, Jess had no idea.

Looking at Rory's lovely face, Jess felt the urge to kiss her, but he kept himself for doing it. He didn't want her to run away; it would be too dangerous. They were far away from everything Rory knew and trusted. Except for him. She did trust him. She was almost the only one who had given him a chance. The only one except for Luke.

Rory told herself that she was being a child. It was Jess, her friend. The one she had skipped school to see him in New York, missing her mother's graduation. Jess. She loved the way his hair was messy and he didn't seem to care. It was sexy.

Rory shook her head. She had to tell him… She took a deep breath.

"Dean was suspicious. He said that we were breaking up because of you", she said, looking away.

Jess raised an eyebrow.

"I figured it was something like that… You said my name, so.." Jess began but never finished his sentence 'cause Rory cut him off.

"He was right."

Silence.

"Say something, Jess!" Rory exploded after five minutes of silence. She couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't know what to say," Jess admitted.

He thought that it was too soon to tell her about his feelings, but now that she had just said what he had hoping she would say from a long time, maybe should he just go ahead?

"I take it you don't feel the same way as I do. I totally understand. I made a fool of myself and I screwed up my life. I'm sorry, Jess," Rory rambled.

"Rory…"

"I just thought…"

"Rory!"

"What?" Rory asked, back into reality, a tear sliding on her cheek.

"I…" Jess was about to say 'the three words', but they remained hidden in his throat. "I feel the same way as you do. In fact, I feel the same way since I first met you."

Rory smiled between her tears. She couldn't believe it. Jess gently touched her face. He didn't kiss her though, he was afraid he would scare her. He could picture her as a little animal with a broken bone. He didn't want to move too fast for her.

She surprised him as she made her way to his side of the table and kissed him on the lips. A soft kiss that quickly became more passionate. Rory broke the kiss but remained as near as possible to Jess without kissing him.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" she asked him, feeling childish.

Jess softly laughed.

"I'll sure be glad to be your boyfriend," he answered as they headed back to the car. "We still have a long way ahead of us," Jess said. "And once we'll be in Daytona Beach, I have a surprise for you," he added mysteriously. 

"A surprise?" Rory asked, excited.

Jess nodded.

"Yep."

"What is it?"

"Not telling."

"Please!"

"Nope."

"Pretty please!"

"Not listening! Not listening!" Jess said, covering his ears with his hands.

Rory pouted.

"You're no fun," she said.

"You'll have to live with it," Jess smirked.

He started the engine and a moment later, they were back on the interstate 95. The sky was darker and Rory couldn't read anymore so she decided to listen to music.

"Wow! There's a cd player in that old car!" she exclaimed.

"It wouldn't have been my car if there wasn't a cd player in it," Jess said.

"I thought so. What would you like to listen to?" Rory asked.

"How about The Clash?", he said, remembering the night he had spoken to her online.

"Sounds good."

Rory opened the dashboard and took Jess' cd. She looked at the cd cover and smiled. It was 'The Clash On Broadway' cd.

"It's my favourite," Rory said as she put the cd in the cd player.

"Mine too," Jess replied.

They began to sing the song 'Lightning strikes (not one but twice).

"Now lightning strikes in old  
New York  
It may be dark but I wanna talk  
It might rain, it might snow  
Too many things I got to know  
If this is spring than it's time to sing  
Never mind the l'il birdies wing  
Look out, look out, old New York  
New York's coming an' New York talks  
Hey! Strike! Not once...  
Strike! But twice!"

And then, Jess smiled one of the biggest smile in months. He was happy finally. Rory was his girlfriend. He couldn't wish for more.

"I'm hungry and I need coffee," Rory said.

"We'll be in Fayetteville, North Carolina in five kilometres, can you wait?" Jess asked.

"Nom but I have no other choice," Rory replied.

A moment later, Rory was all excited.

"Jess! Look! There's an ice cream stand over there! Can we go?" she asked with hope and happiness in her eyes. They were sparkling, as if it was the first time she would get ice cream.

Jess laughed, but stopped the car. Rory quickly got off the car and ran to the ice cream stand.

"I hope they have cones," Jess said.

"They have cones, Jess. This is an ice cream stand. They can't be out of cones," Rory reminded him.

"Yeah sure."

"You'll see," she tried to reassure him.

Rory turned to the young man.

"Do you have cones?" she asked before Jess could open his mouth.

"Of course, ma'am," he said with a smile. 

"Great!" Rory exclaimed. "So… huh… I'll take chocolate chips ice cream in a cone. A big one," she added.

"Perfect. And what will it be for you?" the young man asked Jess.

"I'll take the same."

"Do you have coffee?" Rory asked suddenly.

"We have iced coffee," the man replied.

"Great. I'll take an iced coffee too then," she ordered. "Oh! Make it two."

The young man handed them what they had ordered, Jess paid and they left.

"I officially love this place," Rory said, eating her ice cream.

"And I officially know that you're crazy," Jess replied, kissing her on the lips.

When Rory broke the kiss, she put her coffees on the sidewalk and put some ice cream on Jess' nose. At first, he was too surprised to react. Rory laughed out load.

"You'll pay for that," he said.

Rory laughed again. She was about to take back her coffees but Jess stood up with a big smiled on his face. Rory ran away from him, but he ran faster so he caught her arms and put some ice cream in her face. 

"Jess! You're no fun!" Rory said and pouted.

"Is that really what you think?" Jess asked seriously.

"Maybe… Maybe not…" she said playfully.

They kissed. There was ice cream all over their face. Rory seemed to forget everything around her. But soon, she would have to call her mom. And Jess.. He thought of Rory's surprise. He couldn't help to see her reaction.

*Hey all, yesterday, I had this fabulous idea for a new fic. I wanted to finish this one before starting the other, but I don't want to lose my ideas so I'll write the first chapter. It should be up this weekend. I'll also continue this one, so don't worry about it. I have still a lot of ideas for this one :) 

Sarah


	8. Chapter 7 Tell her what?

A/N: I know, I know, I haven't post in a while.. I'm not trying to find some lame excuse, I just want to let you know the facts. One of my friend passed away. I wasn't in the mood to write. This chapter might not be the best, but I'm trying to go back to my writings.  I'll try to write more often, but I can't promise anything. Again, sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter. Jess' surprise to Rory will come soon. Next chapter I think. 

**Chapter 7 – Tell her what?**

The trip was quite pleasant for both Rory and Jess. They were happy together and they had a lot of fun. Jess was anxious though. He didn't know if Rory would like his surprise. His old friend from New York was in Daytona Beach to help him with the surprise. Everything was already ready, Jess knew it 'cause he had called Mark earlier when they had stopped in Jacksonville, Florida. They were almost in Daytona Beach!

Jess glanced at Rory. She had just fallen asleep and she seemed so peaceful with a soft smile on her face. 

A long moment later, Jess parked his car in the driveway of a small house. It was a small cottage with only four pieces: a kitchen, a living-room, a bedroom and a bathroom. Either they would share the bedroom or Jess would sleep on the couch. He didn't mind; he didn't want to scare Rory with a too-fast-for-her relationship thing. He was exhausted because he had driven all the way here, but he didn't want to wake Rory up so he managed something to carry her in the cottage. 

He gently put her on the bed and sighed. He was about to head to the living-room when he heard Rory call his name. 

"Jess."

"Yes?" he asked.

"Jess, stay with me", she said.

Jess barely heard what Rory said, but he understood. She was feeling lonely and he didn't want her to be scared in the middle of the night, not knowing where she was.

He didn't say anything; he just laid down next to her so he could protect her. It was a good thing, 'cause in the middle of the night, Rory screamed. It woke Jess up. He glanced at his watch; it was 3:47 a.m.

"Rory, shhhh, I'm here", Jess said, trying to comfort her.

"Where are we?" she asked, still sleepy.

"In Daytona Beach", he replied.

"Oh", she said, remembering the trip. "Why aren't you sleeping?" she asked.

"I was…" Jess replied with a small smile. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up! It's just that I didn't know where I was and I terribly miss my mother," Rory said.

She was starting to panic. Her mother would certainly call her first thing in the morning, as usual. Also, there was Paris. She couldn't forget to call her. She had promise she would call to let her know where she was.

"Go back to sleep, Rory. You'll talk to your mom this morning," Jess said.

He was still tired, but he couldn't help thinking of what he would do later that day. He would open up to Rory. Maybe she would understand now what he had been trying to tell her for months. He had never done before what he would do this afternoon. He had never done anything for a girl. Rory was different.

Rory sighed. A moment later, Jess could hear her softly breath. She was already asleep. Jess smiled and laid down next to Rory again.

When Rory woke up in the morning, Jess was in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"'Morning Sleeping Beauty!"

"'Morning Diner boy. Having fun?" Rory asked, smiling.

"Oh yeah! You're really missing something," Jess said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm sure I am, but it's for your own safety. You wouldn't want the kitchen to be burnt, would you?"

"Of course not! That's exactly why you'll sit down and wait", Jess replied.

"I won't sit down and wait!" Rory protested.

"Yes, you will."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will."

"Nuh-uh."

"Whatever", Jess said.

"I won, I won!" Rory exclaimed playfully. "I'm calling Paris," she added.

Jess glanced at Rory, a bit concerned, but he said nothing, afraid that it might confuse Rory more than she was.

Rory headed to the room and searched for her cell phone. It was in her yellow pack sac. She took it and dialled Paris' number.

"Paris Gellar", a cold voice said.

"Paris, it's Rory", Rory said.

"Rory!" Paris exclaimed. "Where are you?" she asked.

"Daytona Beach", Rory answered.

Paris gasped.

"What? You are in Florida?" she asked. "What are you doing in Florida? When will you be back? You do realize that you'll be gone longer than we expected, right?"

Rory wanted to laugh, but didn't 'cause she knew Paris was serious.

"Paris, calm down. Everything's okay."

"You want me to calm down? Rory, you want me to CALM DOWN? You are in Florida and I'll have to lie to a lot of people to protect you. God, Rory, I can't believe I'm doing this. It better be worth it", Paris shouted.

"Yes, I'll tell you everything, Paris", Rory promised. 

They hung up. Rory sighed. Just then, her cell phone rang. 

"Paris, I told you I would tell you everything, what more do you want?" Rory asked. 

"Tell her what?" Lorelai asked on the other line, curious and full of energy as always.

"Mom! Well, huh… tell her about.. the super meeting I'm going. She's.. sick! She can come with me and you know Paris, she wanted to come too, but I told her to stay in bed and that I would tell her everything. She called me twice in ten minutes so I thought it was her calling again", I rambled.

Lorelai didn't catch the lie, Rory wouldn't lie to her, would she? She had nothing to worry about.

"Mini-Me, I miss you!" Lorelai said.

"I miss you too, Mom. You know, there's only like.. Two weeks remaining. I'll be home in no time. How's the Inn?" Rory asked.

"Oh you know, the usual, Michel being himself. Enough said", Lorelai said, laughing.

"And Sookie? How is she?", Rory asked.

She missed everyone in town. Asking questions made her feel better. 

"There was no mention of a fire in Stars Hollow so she didn't burn the kitchen this week", Lorelai replied with a funny tone.

Rory laughed with her mom. 

"Don't forget to buy me a lot of gifts", Lorelai added.

"I promise", Rory said.

She was sure she would have to control herself not to buy some gifts to her mother from Florida. It would be a real hard thing. 

"I love you, Mini-Me."

"Love you too, Mom."

Rory hung up and turned to Jess.

"Well, that wasn't that bad", she said. "I thought it would have been harder to keep this a secret from my mom…"

"You'll tell her eventually. I know you will. You can't keep something away from her for a long time. She always knows", Jess simply declared.

Jess didn't really care. As long as Rory kept the secret while they're here, everything would be perfect. Back in Stars Hollow, he would just say it was all his fault. Lorelai would hate him and so would Luke. He didn't want to think about it for now. He had something else in mind.

In the afternoon, Jess decided that it was the time. While Rory was in the shower, he called his friend Mark. 

"Mark." A voice said.

"Mark, have you never learnt how to greet people on the phone?" Jess said sarcastically.

"Jess, my man! Ready for the big day?" he asked, amused.

"Yeah. You better not laugh at me", Jess warned.

"I hope the girl is worthy it", Mark said, suddenly serious.

"Believe me, she is."

"Okay, so see you in an hour", Mark said.

"Yep yep."

Jess hung up and waited for Rory in the living room.

Okay, sorry about this chapter, it sucks :s I'm not really in a creative mood. I'll write chapter 8 as soon as possible.  Thanks for reading.

**Sarah**


End file.
